Fragments of Lost Days
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: Where is he? This world, these emotions, this fear, this longing for somebody, something-anything... When the door opens can Roxas find himself again, can he fight on his own and travel places he's never been, will he find a heart of his own and possibly save all of the nobodies?
1. Frustration

_Then she was gone. She broke in my arms, and stole fragments of my life. The sights of her and that boy… Sora, she called him... Sora was the somebody the one who disappeared said I had. I wish the one who broke and stole mine away could've taken them _all_ away. My chest felt weird, it hurt. And the knowledge I'd possessed wasn't right, make too little sense. It hurt my head. I left the life I knew, I left my friend. The friend tried to stop me, then I wouldn't budge. Then I forgot, I don't know how, but I found nothing in the darkness of my thoughts that could be found. I lost the rest of the memories I had and my life changed. It became what some would call normal. No more new worlds, no more magic, no orders, just being with people I called 'friends' and hoping something exciting would happen. I _felt_ things. I had no heart, but I_ felt_ things. Not strong things, not emotions exactly, but fragments of them. The world I couldn't remember kept haunting me, I could feel it there, twisting my humanity. It would visit my dreams and taunt my memory with whispers only I could hear. I met new people. I met new friends, and stayed with them until my forgotten past came back. The flaming red hair, and blonde with white… They man in red tricked me and I rejoined with Sora, but now… I wasn't a part of him anymore. My memories seemed to burn in my chest, a heavy crushing spread. I had to figure out why I had a body again and I seemed to feel. Like I had a heart. I needed to ask, but there was not a soul to hear my prayer. That was who I am now, a question walking with a possible heart. Who could answer my question when I can't seek them through the doors? I can't touch the darkness or the light. The corridors don't work, and I can't summon my keys. This world is purgatory. I don't understand._

I felt a groan escape my lips and I rolled onto my stomach. I smashed the pillow to my ears to drown out the _really_ annoying beeping noise. God I hate that thing. I reached out and grabbed the cord that attached the black box to the wall and yanked. My lips curved into a smile when the high pitched keening stopped. I didn't exactly feel satisfied, but something close. Yet again, only a fragment of the real emotion. If I could, I would say it's frustrating, but not quite. I hated thinking about this, it only made me think in circles. I groaned into the pillow, feeling my heart-rate quicken as my body reacted to my 'frustration'. I took deep breaths to calm my body down. I hated these partial feelings. The strongest fragment I had was what I've been told is called 'wishing'. I wished I could go back to Sora, but I didn't know if I could anymore.

"Dammit," I muttered as I sat up. I fumbled for a second, but managed to plug the clock back in. I waited as the numbers blinked at me, watching for the numbers to appear. That's when I remembered I had to reset the stupid things. How stupid. I pushed the covers off my legs and kicked them off the side of the bed and pushed my body off the mattress. I stretched my arms up and a sharp pain cracked in my shoulder, but I felt the muscles loosen so I let my arms fall. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, avoiding the clothes and video games and all the other worthless crap that filled my room. It wasn't easy, but I managed. I missed the keyblades, even missed fighting heartless. I'd lost a lot of my fighting ability. Now the only thing physical I did was get in fights or play sports. It was stupid. I wished, for the millionth time, I could go back to being a part of Sora. I turned the knob to start the running water, and turned to look at my calendar. Yup. Saturday. I must've forgotten to turn the alarm off yesterday. I sighed and marked the day. Now it was Sunday, I snorted at that. For some reason I always liked that. It gave me the impression that I had some tiny ability to control _something._ I glanced up at the clock, and sighed. Two in the afternoon. Yet again I overslept. Dang, I hoped I didn't have to work today. I shook my head and twisted back to the sink, cupping my hands under the water. When I had enough in my palms I leaned over the sink and rubbed my palms against the skin of my face, closing my eyes. I shook my head and opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror. I pulled my shirt over my shoulders and looked at my chest. Apparently all the girls at school thought I was hot because I had abs. It always made me laugh sarcastically. I mean, really. They _liked_ me because I had a 'nice body', how shallow can these people be? _If _I could 'like-like' someone I wouldn't like them because their body appealed to me. I'd 'like-like' them if I knew them and actually felt that way. Wow. I started the shower and walked out my bedroom door and grabbed the remote to turn on the stereo. I clicked the button and had no idea what was playing, but didn't exactly care. I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer and grabbed a pack of pop tarts. I liked them better frozen, don't ask. Then I reached below and pushed a couple things out of my way so I could grab my Dew. I popped the can and got ready for another completely normal day. Well, I hoped not, but that was what was probably going to happen.

**Heyz! I rlly hoped u liked this! I was watching Demyx Time on youtube, so I decided to write about Roxas. I'm sorry it's so short and kinda Lame : / Next chap will b WAY better. And longer ;) PLZ review! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! WIll GIVE **

**COOKIES!**


	2. Laughter

**_Heyz! Plz review and rate with any advice And any possible ideas. Thank you ;) _**

**_I dont own Kh as much as I wish I did. Or the plot. As much as I wish I did_**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes a break from the chains of normality aren't heartbreaking. Sometimes the destroyed captor stops the light from the center of all, and when even a crack appears sometimes the shine can no longer stop the destruction of the dark.<em>

"Hey Roxy," I heard Charlotte's voice croon sweetly. I looked up from the book I was reading. I needed to _study,_ not ward off her demonic attempts at flirting. Did she _have_ to follow me into the library? I mean, come on! I came here to get away from her as she stalked me through half this huge freaking city! I looked up and nodded at her. She took that as an _invitation_ instead of a 'go away, I'm trying to get you to go away while being polite'. She sat next to me and I could feel her pressing her body against mine. If I was a normal guy I might actually care, but I don't, so I ignore it. She stole my book when I didn't pay her any attention. "Watchaya readin'?"

"I'm studying," I told her and took my book back. She pouted, then wrinkled her nose.

"Why would you want to do that? You can go to any college who wants a player like you. You're golden sweetheart," she said and I didn't even look at her.

"I can't play my _entire life,_" I reminded her in a bland voice so I wouldn't 'offend' her. I'd become rather good at faking emotion in the last three years.

"Of course not. With your body," she trailed her finger down my chest, which was covered by a tightblack Nike shirt, and I wanted to slap at it, but resisted the urge, as hard as it was, "all you'd have to do is date rich girls and steal their money."

"Girls like you?" I asked, grabbing her fingers and moving them to her lap when they started going too low.

"Yes," she whispered in my ear. Great! She was _exactly_ what I wanted. She didn't now, and never would have a chance. I pushed her away so she wasn't touching me.

"Not interested," I said.

"Why?" She whined, twirling her hair and leaning forward so I had a full view down her shirt. She didn't have a very nice chest at all, seeing as they were implants. Literately everyone knew that at our stupid school.

"Uh, hello. Bros before hoes. You're dating my best friend," I said, returning my gaze to my book. I actually _was_ studying, and if I didn't finish notes and all that I was going to fail the finals I had to start taking on Monday.

"Well, I could break up with him," she said. She sounded like a whiny brat. I shook my head at her.

"Nope. Still wouldn't work. Violates the code," I said. I saw her face turn red out of the corner of my eye. She may be the 'hottest' most popular girl in school, but she was a major crybaby. I was wondering what threat she was going to come up with next when I heard something familiar. It was weird, like I'd heard it before. A soft rustling. A sad humming sound that sounded like a voice was there too. Where had I heard that before? Dang, it was right on the edge of my mind. I was seriously concentrating on it when Charlotte came up with her threat.

"I'll tell him you came onto me! That you pushed me against the wall, and-" she was so annoying, and I was done listening to her.

"Have fun with that. He knows I would never do that," I said. I didn't care if she told him or not, the man knows I _hate_ this chick. I pushed my chair out and grabbed my backpack from the floor. I shoved the books and papers in the bag, and ignored Charlotte's babbling. I really didn't care about what she had to say. But, I just kept gathering my things. I don't think she even noticed. Idiot. I bent over to grab my sweatshirt and slid it over my shoulders. She sounded angrier and angrier every second. I looked down at her and almost laughed at how red her face was. The fragment I felt was lifting. It made the corners of my mouth lift and made me want to laugh. I enjoyed the feeling. It was better than my usual fragments. I leaned down and got in her face. She blinked then her lips spread into a winning smile.

"Get over yourself. I don't like you. There's no chance I'll ever be with you. In _any way,_" I said, and her face turned even redder. My smile grew and I stood back up and made my escape. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to the front desk. I nodded at the librarian. She smiled a comforting smile in reply, like she knew what just happened. She probably did, that woman had eyes everywhere. Once I was out the front doors I started down the steps, looking for somewhere to go. It was Saturday, I couldn't go to the school building. There was never anything to do on Saturdays, unless I was studying, or hanging out with the brainless people that called themselves my friends. I guess they were, but not like Axel, or Xion, or even Namine. I caught sight of the bus starting to leave so I ran as quickly as I could, which was fast, and jumped and just barely caught the handle on the back. I pulled and swung my feet to the ledge just as the bus started into traffic. I tightened my grip as it lurched, and was almost thrown forward, but I managed to catch myself. This is the best way to ride the bus. Seriously. You don't have to pay, and you get to feel the wind in your face. I always get weird looks, like 'get off the bus stupid kid'. I just waved back at them with a smile. They usually just shook their heads at me, so I ignored them after that. Teens had a thing for waving, or giving me high fives, or holding things out for me to grab. I didn't see anyone I knew on the road so I shoved my ear buds into my ears and let the music start the process of killing my ears as I pulled my hood over my head, zipping my sweatshirt over the stupid blue shirt. I waited for the bus to stop, hoping I wouldn't get caught by the cops. Since I didn't have parents it was harder to get bailed out of jail, but the cops seemed to like me, so sometimes they bailed me. It was kinda nice. The bus was at a light when I thought I heard something odd, something that didn't sound right. I'd heard it before, but I couldn't quite place it. It was weird, so I pulled one of my ear buds and looked around. I saw the black convertible and held my hand out as he stopped next to me.

"Hey man," I said, and he whacked my open palm.

"Yo! Need a ride?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Where you going?" I asked cautiously, and he laughed.

"To pick up Charlotte," he said, and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Chris, she was hitting on me again," I said and fisted his knuckles. He rolled his eyes again, but had a smirk on his face. He always got something from that idiotic three year old when I upset her.

"God Roxas, lay off my chick man! You need to quit sending her vibes," he said with fake seriousness.

"I don't. Every time she so much as talks to me, I say try to make her understand I'm not stealing my best friend's girl. She doesn't get it," I rolled my eyes.

"Girls never get the bro code," he said, then smiled wickedly.

"Should I buy her fake tears and pretend to believe her for awhile?" His voice was mocking. He could be such a total jerk sometimes.

"I'm not allowed to get in another fight, remember? Plus, it's not like I can stop you," he shrugged.

"That's true," readjusted his sunglasses on the top of his head and fixed his messy black hair in his rearview mirror. Someone honked, and he turned to give them the finger. I looked back nervously.

"Get outta here, otherwise they're gonna make me pay to ride the bus," I said, looking back the annoyed driver.

"Oh no, what a disaster!" He pulled his sunglasses down onto his nose and hit the gas, just as the light turned green.

"See ya, Chris!" I called. He pumped a fist in the air.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to you, I'm gonna be busy tonight!" Then he was gone, speeding, like always. Cops didn't like him very much. Wonder why? The bus started moving again and I plugged my ear bud back into my ear, and waited for the stop by the park. I wanted to play basketball , so I was going to join the pickup game that was _always_ happening at the courts. Then I realized nothing was moving. Except me. I looked around. The cars were stopped, one woman had a phone to her ear, and it just looked weird. One dude was eating a French fry. I was about to steal open his car door and take a fry when something whispered my name.

"Roxas…" the whisper floated through the air, sounding like it came from everywhere. It wasn't male or female, more like the wind. It sent a shudder through my body at the sound. I straightened up though, not leaving the bus. It was too much like what happened with Namine for that.

"What?" I called out, "who's there?"

"It is time," the voice said. I shook my head.

"Time for what?" The voice sounded a little different this time. Not as musical. More feral, more dangerous. It was really weird, but I wasn't a stranger to the abnormal.

"Time," it whispered again, then world started moving again. My fingers slipped from the handle on the bus, but I caught it again, just before I fell off the ledge. What the heck was that? I mean it was really close to what happened with Namine all those years ago, but it wasn't the same. She'd shown herself to me. So, it couldn't be her. Plus, she was with Kairi. I think, I mean, _I_ wasn't with my somebody anymore, so it was possibly she wasn't with hers. I wanted to know why this was happening, but why should I get to know? I was a nobody. I wasn't supposed to ask questions, I was supposed to take orders, but when there's no one to give orders, what was I supposed to do? I _had_ to ask questions. I was in danger of feeling like a somebody, and it was weird.

"Roxas, get a grip. You aren't a somebody, you _can't_ be. You don't have a heart," I whispered to myself. It made the rest of the feelings go away. Even the laughter's effects, no matter how good it felt. The rest was gone. The bus stopped and I hopped off, running to the side of the road. I wanted my skateboard. I was a moron for not bringing it, and I didn't have time to recatch the bus. I walked to the path that led into the park, and as soon as my feet were on the rocks I started running. I wanted to find somewhere I could be alone, but there weren't very many places like that around here. I turned off the path and walked into the trees. I turned my iPod up even higher and slid to the ground with my back against a tree and put my head in my hands. My head was starting to hurt, and I didn't like the voice very much. I think it was giving me a headache. All I knew was that something was changing. 'It was time', time for what? Was I going to stay here and do something important, was I wrong about there being no magic here? I reached my palm out and tried to summon a keyblade, but it didn't come. Just like it hadn't in years. I leaned my head back on the trees, then I felt it. The weight in my palm felt like the keyblade. I opened my eyes and it _was_ there. The intricate black and silver workings of Oblivion was in my hand. I ripped the ear buds out of my ears and threw them to the ground. I shot to my feet, and tried to summon Xion's. It worked, and I spun them around. This was so weird! But, it made me smile again. An almost-real smile. I felt noise bubble through my lips and my breathing changed. I laughed. This was new. This fragment was almost a feeling! A smile, laughter, excitement, joy… It was new, but great. I liked the new feeling! Then I felt a chill on my back. I turned around and saw a door. A _door._ In the middle of the forest, a door. It was perfect. I pointed the keyblade at the huge keyhole in the middle, but felt something swipe my leg. I looked down… A heartless. I swiped down with the keyblade. The black body exploded in color and a heart was released. I gaped at it. It was impossible to believe I was actually fighting heartless. My mind wouldn't process it. I was just staring when more attacked me, I looked around and realized they were everywhere. They were blocking my way to the door. I started using the keys to take out the enemies; I could feel my heartbeat start rushing. I pulled my hood down and shook my hair out. I felt the rush that came from fighting as I took the hearts from more and more heartless. I wasn't as good as I used to be, and I still couldn't use magic, so it was kind of hard. My reflexes had dulled far more than I'd thought, so it was obvious I was going to lose. My eyes fell on the door, and before any heartless could stop me or wound me in a way that will make it impossible to survive this, I pointed my keys at the keyhole and as soon as it was unlocked I ran through the doorway. As a blinding pain shot through the back of my head. It hurt like crap, and my vision blurred, then I was out. The blackness engulfed me. My last thought was a powerful one.

_I hope I made it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun fact I got from Demyx Time on YouTube ;)<strong>_

**Organization XIII was taken out by:**

**A kid with a key**

**A nobody with a key**

**Axel**

**A guy with a blindfold**

**A dog**

**A mouse**

**A duck**


End file.
